Bathing
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Hermiones wanders off to have a bathe in the lake and Ron decides to go look for her... R/Hr


**A/N: I have far too much fun writing stuff like this! Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>It was a cool, February morning. The sun was shining, yet frost was lingering on the ground outside of the trio's tent. It was early when Hermione opened her eyes. She glanced at her watch; 6:15am. In the process of finding out the time, she saw her wrists had a small layer of grime on them. She knew she didn't wash as often as she liked as it was risky going outside and it wasn't often that they camped nearby a stream or lake. But feeling repulsed by the visible dirt, she decided that she could at least try to find a source of water big enough to bathe in. As she got off her small bed, her eyes laid on Ron's sleeping figure on the bottom bunk. For a fleeting moment Hermione wanted to go and stroke his hair but decided against this. What if he woke up or Harry saw her? Total embarrassment.<p>

Hermione went to leave the tent but to approach none other than Harry who had woken up even earlier to guard the tent.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"Er... I want to do something." Hermione said vaguely. Harry stared at her.

"What?"

"Wash the dirt off my arms," Hermione said.

"Make sure no one sees you," Harry warned her, as she was being looked for by the ministry, or more specifically, Death Eaters. Hermione nodded and walked off into the woods.

Ron thought he had heard talking when he awoke. His eyes remained shut until he heard silence. They had sounded like Harry and Hermione and curiosity got the better of Ron who got out of bed and walked over to the entrance of the tent. However, only Harry was there. He heard footsteps so turned around to see Ron. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're up early," He said.

"I thought I heard voices," Ron said. His eyes travelled around the area. "Where's Hermione?"

"Wanted a wash." Harry replied. Ron noticed he had the locket on, which would explain is short answer.

"I didn't see any water around here..." Ron said.

"But you didn't look around the whole place, did you? She'll be back any moment now; you probably shouldn't go looking for her." Harry said. Ron didn't listen and went off to look for her and Harry didn't stop him.

The water was cold but refreshing as Hermione stepped into the small pond. Her clothes and underwear had been thrown aside onto a log. She shivered slightly in the water and had to admit, it had been colder than she had expected. She submerged her head underwater so her body was encased in the water and this somehow made it feel less cold. She could see the sun's early rays hit the top of the surface of the pond which provided a bit of warmth. Despite the chilling temperatures, Hermione had felt clean and relaxed and it had been a long time since she had felt it.

Ron walked between trees until he heard a splash nearby. Curious to what would be making this sound, and hoping it was some sort of animal for food, he quickened his pace. Through a gap through the trees there was a clearing where a lake was situated and in the lake was none other than Hermione.

Ron fell open-mouthed and frozen, as if he had been petrified, was that she was naked and was a few metres away from him. He couldn't believe the position he was in. The girl he loved was bathing bare and all he had to do was call her name and he would see everything... but then he felt perverted. No. He was _spying_ on her for God's sake and they were friends, were they not? Yes, best friends, but best friends didn't peer at each other while taking a bath, did they?

Ron gulped, deciding what to do. He was about to make a run for it and forget that he ever saw her but his eyes couldn't leave at the sight of her. The sun light reflected off her beaded skin which caused a glowing effect so appealing the desire to go touch her was overwhelming. He didn't believe it was possible for anyone to be this beautiful. Ron, out of instinct, took a step forward and then underneath his foot a twig snapped. In horror, Ron saw Hermione freeze in shock at this and quickly hid behind a bush just as she turned around.

But unfortunately, his red hair didn't do him any favours.

"_Ron?"_ Hermione said, half-shrieking. Had Ron been spying on her? She didn't expect him to wake up so early; he enjoyed lying in his bed. The possibility that anyone would find her had been obscene in her opinion, but obviously, she had been wrong. She felt herself flushing red and she felt exposed all of a sudden. Her best friend had just seen her naked. Yes, it was only the back of her, but nonetheless it was mortifying.

But... did she feel that he was her best friend? Far too many times she had felt the urge to snog him, grope him and a few times in her dreams she saw themselves making love. Best friends didn't think of each other like that, did they? She certainly didn't feel that when she was with Harry. She suddenly felt very confused.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." said Ron, getting up at once forgetting to realise Hermione was still naked. Quickly, she used her arms to cover her chest and squeezed her legs together.

"Ron, go away!" Hermione said furiously. "_How dare you_ spy on me!"

"I-I was just wondering where you'd gone," Ron said, timidly though advancing a few steps towards her. Consequently, Hermione stepped back a little but knew the lake was right behind her and it wouldn't be wise to fall into the lake.

"That's no excuse examine my naked body!" Hermione shouted.

"I couldn't help it!" Ron said before thinking. Hermione stared. Because she could say anything else, Ron continued.

"You looked so beautiful and gorgeous there. I don't know why you're hiding yourself," Ron said sincerely. Hermione scrutinised him, trying to sniff out falseness but found none. She found herself blushing again as Ron had just awarded her a very good compliment.

"We're friends Ron," Hermione said finally. "Friends don't look at each other naked."

"You haven't seen me naked." Ron said, slyly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do you mean-?"

"Yes. I love you, Hermione." He took her hands in his which exposed her chest but he didn't even look at it. He continued to look into her eyes, her warm, brown eyes whose depths seemed to go on forever. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Ron had just told her she loved her. He loved her. _He loved me!_ Hermione thought, astounded.

The moments of silence from her gave Ron the wrong idea.

"But if you don't feel the same way it's fine." He said quickly. He suddenly felt very foolish and hot around the neck and ears. _Why did I even say that?_

"I do! I do, Ron, I love you too." Hermione said. Without warning, she captured his lips in hers and he responded happily, his hands roaming her body which was easy to do as she was already bare. Hermione didn't feel cold anymore as Ron was pressed so close to her body and her arousal was making her feel hot. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away.

"It's not fair," she said. Ron saw a look on her face he had never seen before but it resembled sly and naughty. It was an incredibly sexy look. "You're not naked whereas I am..." Grinning, Ron began to peel his clothes off and Hermione helped him, rather hungrily.

Harry was soon to wonder where his best friends had got to and if he found them naked, well. That'd be a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>Make what you will of that last sentence.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
